<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work (for what you desire most) by katiekat784</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992218">Work (for what you desire most)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784'>katiekat784</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfic100 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Community: fanfic100, F/F, Kara Danvers is a Terrible Liar, Office Sex, but I'm not officially signed up for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's eternally grateful that the rest of Catco's employees have gone home for the night because her office is made of glass. And she has no intention of explaining to the HR department why Kara's on top of her desk, half naked in front of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfic100 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2225745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work (for what you desire most)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short bit of Supercat smut. I was rewatching 1x09 and this wouldn't leave me alone. </p><p>Prompt 089 - Work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Work – definition</p><p>I) to produce a desired effect or result<br/>
II) to move slightly in relation to another part<br/>
III) to have effect upon</p>
<hr/><p>She’s being pushed up against the desk, documents flutter to the ground but neither cares enough to pick anything up. She’s eternally grateful that the rest of Catco’s employees have gone home hours ago. Cat goes to unbutton Kara’s shirt, her long nails ghosting over flushed skin. Each pop of a button being released sends her into more of a frenzy and Kara has to remind herself to breathe. Her hands find themselves roaming over Cat’s shoulders, down her back, griping her sides. Her own nails dig into the other woman’s hips a little harder than she intends when Cat stops for a moment and sucks on the spot just above her collarbone. She wants nothing more than to pull the other woman flush against her, but Cat was very clear with her instructions. Instead, she closes her eyes and twists her hands in Cat’s silky hair as she tries to memorize every sensation, still not a hundred percent certain this isn’t a dream.</p><p>She opens her eyes when the other woman stops her ministrations suddenly. “Cat?”</p><p>“No supersuit?” Cat muses, staring at the lacy bra over her toned skin.</p><p>“I’m not Supergirl, remember.” She sputters slightly, as she discards her now unbuttoned blouse.</p><p>“Hmm even now,” she pauses, her teeth nipping Kara’s ear. “still lying to me.”</p><p>Cat’s mouth travels down towards her exposed neck, a hand reaches to free the hair trapped in what’s left of her ponytail. Kara whimpers as the other hand cups one of her breasts through the thin material.</p><p> “Not lying.” She can’t think of anything other than the sensation of Cat rolling a nipple between her delicate fingers and the heat pooling below her stomach. “I wou-wouldn’t lie to you.”</p><p>The knowing glint in Cat’s eyes is too much, stirs up too many mixed emotions within her. And for a moment, she feels overexposed. It doesn’t go unnoticed that she is in fact almost completely exposed – both figurative and literally – while Cat’s still fully dressed. Even if she couldn’t hear the thumping of the other woman’s heartbeat, she’d know Cat was just as affected by their activities. Her hair was disheveled, lipstick smeared, cheeks flushed. But it was those eyes that gave it away. Beautiful brown eyes hooded with hunger... with desire. </p><p>With a confidence she reserves for her other identity, she gives Cat a knowing look of her own before continuing. She grabs Cat’s ass and pulls her into the space between her legs, her thighs trapping the other blonde. The momentum is too fast and Cat’s lips crash onto hers, hands falling to Kara’s shoulders for balance. She ignores the almost dizzying feel of those soft lips for a moment and bunches Cat’s dress up, her nails dragging a little until she feels the waistband of Cat’s thong. She groans and Cat takes that as a sign to slip her tongue into Kara’s mouth, the tip grazing her teeth. She feels Cat shudder as her hand moves to the soaked material of her thong. Her fingers flutter over the lace for a brief second. Cat sensing her hesitation, thrusts her hips upwards and moans. The vibration awakens something within her, and she spins them around so fast Cat doesn’t have time to blink. Her dress is now bunched to near her stomach, her bare ass resting on the desk instead.</p><p>Cat pulls back and raises an eyebrow, before breathlessly whispering. “Whatever you say.”</p><p>She’s sure it’s meant to be slightly intimating, but it falls short as she sees the older blonde’s flushed cheeks and the quick rise and fall of her chest. Instead of responding, she lowers herself onto her knees and parts Cat’s legs. Kara settles herself between the other woman’s thighs and any words – besides curses of appreciation – cease. And for a moment, she allows herself to be honest in the only way she can. She can't tell Cat about Supergirl, but she can show her the other things she's been holding back from her. And for now, that was enough. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written anything E (this is probably more M but I wanted to be on the safe side) in a while and I'm trying to ease back into it. As always, thanks for reading and comments are always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>